


Слова не нужны

by juliasd



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Их повседневность.





	Слова не нужны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131911) by [jetsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam). 



Когда Коё вечером приходит домой, он, не задумываясь, сразу же уединяется в своей комнате, и Акико может услышать, как по кайе начинают стучать камни. Он может сидеть целый вечер и даже ночью — иногда Акико замечает полоску света за закрытой дверью.  
Проходят годы, и Акира присоединяется к нему, а закрытая дверь так и остаётся рубежом, отделяющим от неё их особый мир. Да, у них, профессиональных игроков в го, свой собственный мир, и она принимает это. Выходя замуж, она уже знала его натуру и не стала бы ни за что её менять.

Но несмотря на своё частое одиночество, она не страдает, и широко улыбается когда они приходят к ней. Акира забирается в кресло, уютно поджимает ноги и углубляется в книжку. Муж приобнимает её за плечи, и замирает. В том, другом мире, ему не хватает чёрно-белой умиротворённости этой жизни.  
Через какое-то время Акико чувствует, как он расслабляется, и понимает, что Тоя Коё снова готов к встрече со своим го.


End file.
